


Gamer Gems

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Game: Call of Duty, Gamers, Gaming, Humor, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Amethyst and Peridot play video games.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Gamer Gems

Peridot plugged in her Q-Cube controller, powering on the system as she sorted through her games. She had recently moved into Amethyst’s room, which gave her a long-ish commute to Little Homeworld, but it was worth it to be around the purple gem she adored so much.

“C’mon, c’mon, where are you?” she muttered, her small body diving into the box of games like a duck into money.

After a few minutes, she found it:  _ Allure of Duty: Modern Combat.  _

“Ah ha!” Peri exclaimed. “One of the best in the AoD series, if I do say so myself.”

At that moment, Amethyst emerged from one of her many mountains of trash, landing on the heavily-stained couch that sat in front of the old TV set Vidalia gave her.

“Dangerous thing to say in tackling distance,” Amethyst warned.

“Amethyst,  _ Grey Ops 4  _ was trash and you know it,” Peridot countered as she loaded the game into the system.

“If you say so,” Amethyst shrugged, picking up a controller.

In the game, the co-op mode put Amethyst’s screen on top and Peridot’s on the bottom. The level placed the two on a cruise ship, both on opposite ends. They had to seek each other out and get as many kills as possible before time ran out.

“Now don’t go spawn camping,” Peridot warned.

“Just as long as you don’t go screen peeking, ya dork.”

“How can I not? Your screen is  _ right there!” _

“I dunno, will power or something. I wanna get some sneaky kills.”

Suddenly, Peridot’s character emerged from around a corner and headshotted Amethyst’s before she even knew it.

“What the hell was that?!” Amethyst exclaimed.

“My elite gamer skills have paid off, once again,” Peri gloated.

“Peri, no one likes a show-off.”

“Pearl’s a show-off and everyone likes her,” Peridot argued as the match reset.

Amethyst stifled a laugh and went on playing. Her character got to a high point on the map and kept an eye out for Peri. And yet, she couldn’t find her. Amethyst’s eyes wandered down to Peri’s screen, peeking at it and spotting her girlfriend’s location. A smirk on her face, Amethyst spun her character around and aimed directly at Peridot’s character, killing her with a headshot.

“Oh, when _ I  _ screen peek, it’s bad, but when  _ you  _ do it, it’s okay,” Peridot scoffed.

“Deary me, I shan’t have the foggiest clue what you’re on about!” Amethyst proclaimed, feigning ignorance.

Peridot tackled Amethyst off the couch, nearly strangling her. Eventually, however, they tired themselves out and collapsed onto the floor. Amethyst started laughing.

“You piece of shit,” Amethyst giggled, her face only inches away from Peri’s.

“Same to you,” Peridot said. “Though your use of foul language is most deplorable.”

“Well, you’ll have to clean up my dirty mouth, won’t you?” Amethyst suggested, Peri’s eyes going starry at the thought.

As their lips met in loving embrace, the next match started on the TV, but their characters weren’t moving, as the controllers sat dormant on the couch. On the floor, Amethyst and Peridot made out, this being a regular occurrence whenever they played AoD.

They actually hadn’t finished a game in quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it's been a while since I've written Amedot.
> 
> Thanks to E350tb for beta-reading!


End file.
